


Toadette's Spring Breeze

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Fart Fetish, Farting, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	

Toadette was enjoying the gusty winds of Dreamland, enjoying the spring time of the Green Greens area as she turned around, to see a bunch of Waddle Dees dashing by her with a bunch of food, all lead by King DeDeDe, who was eating away at food in his throne held by Waddle Doos. Gasping in shock, Toadette let out a huge fart as she dashed after the waddling enemies, with the pink mushroom girl wondering why the big evil penguin was obsessed with food.

A Poppy Bro junior popped up out of the ground, cheerfully chucking bombs at Toadette as she was knocked into a bunch of grassy bushes. Popping out, Toadette turned around and farted out a stinky gust of gas at the bomb chucked towards her, blowing it back to the Poppy Bro junior as he was blown up. Toadette dusted her pink dress off as she kept on following the trails of the Waddle Dees, only to see Whispy Woods standing in her way, shooting apples at her.

Toadette got an idea, eating some of the apples as she grabbed a lone red apple and placed it on her butt, farting it back at Whispy Woods. The big tree had a tear drop from his face upon being hit in the face by his own apple, with him falling down after Toadette farted in his face, taking off to follow DeDeDe all the way to his castle. With the power of her gassy butt, Toadette would fart a way to bring back the food to the hungry citizens of Dreamland.


End file.
